Margaridas
by GabiN HD
Summary: [Shortfic] Em sua visita anual à praia de East Coast, Hermione relembra seu passado e os motivos de ainda insistir nessa visita.


Margaridas

Praia de East Coast. Dia cinza. Mar irrequieto.

Julius empurra suavemente minha cadeira de rodas em direção à beira-mar. Passamos por uma antiga construção em ruínas. A dura beleza de sua destruição é hipnotizante. Sempre que venho aqui para completar meu ritual anual – há 04 anos que insisto em fazê-lo -, fico pensativa. Sigo observando cada detalhe até a construção sumir de minha visão periférica. Realmente gostaria de saber a história escondidas no interior de suas paredes.

Contudo, conformada com a impossibilidade de descobri-la, prossigo.

Logo após, já mais próximo da beira-mar, passamos por um estreito vão na murada de pedras. Esta não é alta, mas acompanha toda a extensão da orla. Cruzando-a, a visão do mar se torna plena.

Uau! Uma lufada de ar invade meus pulmões! Inspiro profundamente e o cheiro de maresia embriaga todos os meus sentidos. Que espetáculo da natureza! É revigorante!

Meu fiel ajudante pára minha cadeira de rodas bem perto do mar, onde as ondas são mais suaves, e me ajuda a sentar na beirada do assento. Descalça-me e coloca delicadamente meus pés sobre a areia. Sinto meus pés sendo massageados pelos grossos grãos de areia. Esse é um dos poucos simples prazeres da vida que não consigo abrir mão.

Novamente com a ajuda de Julius, consigo ficar em pé. Vagorosamente, debilitada pela idade avançada, caminho em direção ao revoltoso mar e deixo as ondas banharem meus pés.

Enquanto isso, Julius vai até minha bolsa e pega um pequeno ramalhete de margaridas brancas, depositando-o em meus braços, em seguida.

Margaridas brancas. As flores _dele_.

Uma a uma, pego as flores pelo caule e inalo profundamente para sentir seu perfume. Esse ato, contudo, é meramente superficial. A verdade é outra.

A verdade é que anseio muito mais do que isso: quero aprisionar seu cheiro dentro de mim, para que, dessa forma, _ele_ esteja presente em minha vida mais uma vez. Não quero que seu cheiro se espalhe e se confunda com outros aromas. Quero apenas para mim, guardado em meu interior. Uma mísera migalha é melhor que nada na minha atual condição.

Depois de não conseguir captar mais nada de seu odor, conformada, beijo seu miolo amarelo e a atiro ao mar. Procedo dessa maneira com todas, exceto a última.

A última flor que resta em minhas mãos é a prova incontroversa do meu apego, da minha incapacidade de seguir em frente. Não quero soltá-la. Não quero parar de sentir seu doce perfume. Então, covardemente, postergo minha despedida o quanto posso.

Assim, perdida em meus pensamentos, vou retirando pétala por pétala e as jogando ao vento.

 _Primeira pétala_. Por que East Coast? Não havia nenhum significado especial ou obscuro, escondido nas entrelinhas. Visitei esse lugar duas ou três vezes acompanhada de meus pais, durante minha infância, pois costumávamos acampar em uma floresta nas proximidades. Desde logo apreciei sua paz. Sim, a paz contida em seu mar revoltoso se chocando contra as pedras, no litoral. Parece que, em meu inconsciente, se tornou um lugar de refúgio, ainda que só tenha voltado a revê-la a exatos quatro anos – no momento em que mais precisei de paz.

 _Segunda pétala_. Por que margaridas brancas? Casualidade, de novo. Não que a brancura e suavidade de suas pétalas não me recordasse de sua pele alva e macia, mas o fato é que, quando _ele_ me trouxe margaridas brancas pela primeira, o ramalhete não celebrava nenhuma data especial. Nem achava essa espécie de flores bonitas. Puro acaso. Você estava saindo do trabalho e avistou uma banca de flores, disse que se lembrou de mim e resolveu me presentear. Sem motivo aparente. Simples assim.

 _Terceira pétala_. Sorri. Quando penso que aquele sonserino arrogante e presunçoso que conheci em Hogwarts comprou flores em uma banca trouxa para presentear a garota que estava se encontrando a alguns dias, sorrio tristemente.

Preciso enfatizar o ocorrido: sonserino arrogante e presunçoso. Comprou flores. De uma banca trouxa. Para presentear. Uma garota que estava saindo. A alguns dias.

Meu sorriso triste se expande.

 _Quarta pétala_. Ao vê-lo caminhar pela rua, logo se percebia como a vida foi capaz de moldá-lo. Sempre vestiu-se impecavelmente, mas suas atitudes eram mais descontraídas. Seu caminhar não demonstrava a soberba de outrora e sorria com mais frequência. Conseguia até conversar sem humilhar alguém. Aqueles que não o conheceram durante a adolescência, como eu o conheci, jamais diriam que fora um garoto arrogante. Todavia, o que o tempo jamais seria capaz de mudar era sua beleza. Esta permaneceu até o seu último suspiro: sempre belo! A vida é realmente uma coisa engraçada e contraditória.

 _Quinta pétala_. Quem diria que aquele garoto sonserino que tinha nojo da sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo, interromperia seu trajeto habitual para cumprimentá-la. E mais: pediria para se sentar junto dela na cafeteria em que ela estava. E mais: conversariam durante um bom tempo. E mais: a conversa seria extremamente agradável, daquelas que deixam vontade de repetir. A vida é realmente uma coisa engraçada e contraditória.

 _Sexta pétala._ Foi seu sorriso que primeiro o denunciou. Nunca imaginei que tivesse um sorriso tão lindo. Também nunca imaginei que sorria tanto, com tanta facilidade, pelos mais diversos motivos. Foi aí que meu cérebro racional chegou à conclusão de que ele estava apaixonado por mim.

 _Sétima pétala._ Penso que a vida foi bem generosa conosco. Não sou mais uma menina, já vi e vivi muitas coisas. _Ele_ , quando se foi, também estava longe de ser um garoto – embora conservasse o espírito jovial. Pela experiência que tivemos, constatamos que não são todos que têm a sorte de desfrutar de um amor tão intenso e genuíno quanto aquele que sentimos e vivemos.

 _Oitava pétala._ Não nos casamos, tampouco tivemos filhos. Apenas não sentimos necessidade. Simples assim. Curioso: era como se nossa companhia fosse o suficiente, nós nos bastávamos. Envelhecemos juntos. Às quintas-feiras, depois de me ajudar a pintar minhas unhas – _ele_ realmente era bom nisso! –, jogávamos cartas até o anoitecer. Às sextas-feiras, eu preparava um jantar especial para nós. E aos sábados, dançávamos.

 _Nona pétala._ A dança é uma das poucas coisas que me traz alegria hoje. Porém esse sentimento dura somente alguns poucos minutos. A dança é dúbia: ao mesmo tempo em que me conforta – quando Julius, aos sábados, tem a gentileza de me guiar em uns leves rodopios pela sala –, também me entristece, pois me faz lembrar de sua ausência. O corpo que meus braços envolvem não é o _dele_. Julius, apesar de toda sua força de vontade, jamais será uma dançarino exímio como _ele_.

 _Décima pétala._ Por que margaridas? Não que seu miolo não me lembrasse o loiro platinado de seus cabelos, mas foram escolhidas ao acaso, sem significado especial.

Isso, contudo, foi apenas no começo. Hoje, a verdade é outra. Hoje, as flores me lembram algo muito mais profundo: _ele_.

A verdade é que o amarelo me remete à luz do sol e a vida ao lado _dele_ era como espiar pela janela a beleza de um dia ensolarado. Primeiro, você se sente admirado com o esplendor daquele dia azul com céu limpo. Já do lado de fora da janela, quando decide por encarar o belo dia, vem o clímax: os raios de sol banhando todo seu corpo, aquecendo sua pele – e sua alma.

 _Décima primeira pétala._ Por que East Coast? Penso que venho aqui não apenas por causa da paz. É também pela inevitabilidade. Pelas ondas que, incessantemente, batem nas pedras. E não importa o que as pedras façam, as ondas nunca pararão de perturbá-las. Inevitabilidade: daquilo que não se pode fugir.

 _Décima segunda pétala._ Inevitabilidade. É por isso que há 04 anos prefiro dias cinza a dias ensolarados.

 _Décima terceira pétala._ Inevitabilidade. Não importa o quanto eu sinta sua falta, Draco Malfoy, dias ensolarados não esquentam mais minha pele – e minha alma.

 _Décima quarta pétala._ Inevitabilidade. E por sentir tanto a sua falta é que eu, Hermione Granger, insisto nessa jornada à East Coast desde que você partiu. Luto todos os dias para me convencer da realidade inevitável: você se foi.

Beijo o miolo daquilo que era uma flor e o jogo ao mar. Seco as pesadas lágrimas que insistem em descer pela minha face enrugada. Reúno as parcas forças que me restaram e sigo em frente.

Julius me ajuda a me sentar na cadeira de rodas e nos conduz de volta para casa. Para a realidade.

Despeço-me da praia, prometendo uma nova visita nesta mesma data, no próximo ano. Espero que seja um dia cinza. Inevitabilidade.


End file.
